


...... till the end of the line.... wait, what?

by FanGirlHasaProblem



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Memories, One Shot, Poor Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, The Asset - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlHasaProblem/pseuds/FanGirlHasaProblem
Summary: "I'm with you 'till the end of the line" ..... He knows that, that specific sequence of words, he recognises them.... why?I ended up having a Captain America marathon , this got stuck inmy head( Don't worry to my Johniarty readers! I'm still workingo n the new chapter! Just needed this out of my head! )





	

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta reader, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Just a one shot for now, i may add another chapter at a later date if there is interest.

"I'm with you 'till the end of the line"

 The Asset pauses.

 I'm with you 'till the end of the line.........I'm with you 'till the end of the line ..... _I'm with you 'till the end of the line....._

He knows that specific sequence of words. He recognises them, why? Not Hydra words. Words from somewhere else.  _Where?_  

The mission is staring at him, the mission stopped fighting back and the Asset has kept hitting him. 

"You're my mission"  he snarls

_......the end of the line._

His mission. Eliminate The Captain America. He will complete the mission, he never fails.

_.....with you 'till the end of the line....._

 Then the Mission is gone, it's falling, down,down into the river. Pieces of helicarrier hitting the water around him.

  The Asset stares. The mission is complete, the Captain America will soon be dead. The Asset stares. And stares.

    _.......I'm with you 'till the end of the line......._

**Mission is _complete._**

_......'till the end of the line......_

Asset is in the water, Asset has to  _assist_ the Captain America. 

_.....end of the line....._

_**Assist**_ **the Captain America.**

So the Asset does. The Asset pulls the Captain America out of the water, puts him on the river bank and waits just long enough to see that the Captain America is alive, than the Asset runs.

 

 ---------------------------

The Asset needs to go to the checkpoint, to report the mission failure.

  **No. Hide.**

The Asset  _has_ to go to the checkpoint. Mission failure. He's failed a mission, he has to report, that he failed a direct kill order.

**We hide.**

The Asset shakes his head, ducking into an alleyway. What is that?

_**Me, you....** _ **We hide now.**

No, Asset has to report to checkpoint. Asset will report mission failure, then Asset will take the punishment for failing. He starts moving forward, the checkpoint is less than 20 minutes away. 

  **We could lie.**

Asset stops. Lie? Hydra would find out, punishment would be worse if Asset lied.

  _Find Steve._

Wait. What's that? Who's Steve?

 Asset's head was hurting, pain, lots of pain, Asset should report, Asset should hide, Asset should report, receive punishment and a new mission. 

 He curls into himself, right there in the alley among the rubbish of people's lives. Buries himself under the cardboard and makes himself as small as possible, clutching his head. The name running through his mind, then suddenly a flash of blue eyes.

  **New mission. Find Steve.**

_Steve._

The Asset nods carefully. Steve. 

 No more Hydra. No more pain. No more ice. 

They make their own missions now....... to find Steve.

.....but who is Steve?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always my lovlies, feedback is always wanted ( read needed, it feeds my soul ) 
> 
> Also, do you want more? I've got a few idea's rolling around up in this shed of my head if any one is intrested?


End file.
